


to be very tender

by intimatopia



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: They cuddle, and that's all they do.





	to be very tender

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy between writing the other 99RM fic I'm working on (1.3k in, woo). This is marked Temporary Work, because it is. I don't leave up fics less than 1000 words long.   
> HOWEVER, I will be very sad about deleting comments (if I get them lmao) so I might just turn this into a chaptered fic that's just fluff. Next installment: Adam rapes a sleeping Daniel. Not really but I could be talked into it. I'm definitely going to be writing some somnophilia? at some point?  
> I should not write author's notes when I'm so sleepy i want to die and my hands are shaking but fuck!! dude im just this dumb  
> anyway leave a comment if you have ideas for fluff or would like to see more fluff. i can't believe i wrote fluff. i never do that

Daniel was curled up on the couch, sipping the mug of cocoa Adam had handed him earlier. Adam watched him quietly from the doorway. Noted the hunch of his shoulders and the way he’d shrunk three sizes since taking off his habit. “Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

_ I don’t know, Danny, maybe the fact that you got raped by a demon of lust and it’s fucking you up still? _ Out loud he said, “We can talk about anything you want.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Daniel said. “I feel like. I feel like I’m empty, except I’m not just empty, you know? Of course you don’t know. You’ve never experienced this.”

“No, I haven’t,” Adam agreed evenly. He was determined to be gentle with Daniel, but god. He was making it so hard right now. 

He was probably doing it on purpose, Adam realized suddenly. He wanted Adam to be harsh with him. And Adam couldn’t understand the impulse, but he knew how to safely channel it. Or at least, he could make some educated guesses. “How do you feel about sex?”

“How do you think I feel about sex?”

“I’m trying not to make assumptions about your feelings. Help me out here, will you?”

“I feel like—I crave it. I crave it and there’s nothing I want less.”

“How about a compromise?” Adam asked. 

“A compromise,” Daniel repeated. “Of what kind?”

“Trust me,” Adam said. “I don’t want to hurt you—again. I don’t want to hurt you again. We’ll just cuddle. You can pull away anytime.”

Dan didn’t look too trusting, but he acquiesced with a nod. 

Adam took it slow. Sat down next to Daniel, took his mug away from him in order to rearrange him. Shifted them around until Adam was spooned around Daniel, until Daniel couldn’t move without Adam feeling it. 

Daniel got more pliant and sweet the longer Adam handled him, until he was basically putty in Adam’s arms. And well, he’d never claimed to be able to understand Daniel’s reactions, but he wasn’t about to complain. Especially not when Daniel kissed him clumsily. 

They made out for long minutes, Adam running his hands tightly over Daniel’s body. Felt greedy with how fucking easy Daniel was for it—and that was a pretty fucking hot idea, Adam could have gotten hard thinking about telling Dan what an easy, pretty little slut he made, if he wasn’t so fucking exhausted. But Daniel must have been even more exhausted, because he fell asleep between kisses with his mouth still open against Adam’s chin. It was so fucking adorable, Adam almost stopped breathing just to hold the sensation for a little longer, to not dislodge Daniel. 

Someday he’d try to figure out exactly what made Daniel tick, how to wind him up and then wind him down again. But until then, he had this. 

 


End file.
